Hello Again
by SpyKid18
Summary: Finn betrayed her.  Schue was withholding solos.  And she was on a stage with Jesse St James.  Things really do come full circle.   ST BERRY


**A/N: Once again, I cannot stop writing these St Berry one-shots. This one is in response to last night. I can only hope they stay broken up and then Jesse comes. Seeing as that will probably not happen, I will live vicariously through this :)**

Hello Again

Kurt was long gone, and Rachel sat alone at the piano, plunking out the few notes that she could remember from the recording. She had done the right thing, teaching him that song. It was the perfect audition piece and it fit his voice beautifully. Still, considering all that had happened, it was a poor choice in terms of her psychological well-being, because Finn's betrayal was still fresh, as were these thoughts of _him_.

The song always brought back memories. It brought back the relief of his return, and the sting of his exit. It brought back the hope and the despair. She began singing it again without really realizing, her fingers picking a note here and there from the piano.

She was in good voice, and thought to herself that she always did seem to be when life left her downtrodden. The man upstairs knew that her stripped emotions would need some sort of release.

_The answer was here all the time_

_I love you, and hope you love me_

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

She paused in deference to the original composition, a chorus hum written to begin. Her breath hitched when she heard a voice from the audience, humming along to the music playing in her head. She looked hastily into what she thought had been an empty auditorium, toes curling in her Mary Janes when she saw Jesse St James standing at the foot of the stage.

Her entrance came, but she let it pass.

"Don't stop on account of me," he said.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing singing _Evita_ somberly on an empty stage?"

She felt as if she were in some dream, and therefore did not feel it necessary to go into the berating that she had promised all those involved with her that she would deliver to Jesse St James if she laid eyes on him again. Instead she said, "It has been a trying day."

He walked over the side of the stage and hopped on. He made it look so easy, something she knew from experience was not. He strode over to her and askd, "Why is that?"

"Mr. Schuester has decided to not give me a solo for Sectionals."

"What?"

"I know," she said, shaking her head bitterly. "It makes no sense to me, either."

"That is just a waste of priceless talent. How does he expect you guys to win?"

She threw her hands up in the air because she really had no idea. "Oh, and Finn slept with Santana. And he has lied to me repeatedly about it."

She expected some reaction from him, but the utter lack of surprise on his face was most definitely _not_ expected. She went to speak but stopped, her mind confused and muddled, but then her eyes snapped to his and she breathed out, "You knew?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I thought everyone knew."

"Everyone but me," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "You seriously knew?"

"Santana didn't exactly keep it quiet."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Not now, at least."

"Look, I know my opinion is worth little to you, but he was never good enough. You deserve something better."

"Epic romance?" she murmured with a slight frown.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, exactly."

She looked down at the piano, gently pressing down one of the keys on the far right of the keyboard. The note was shrill, particularly in the barren theater, and she removed her hand.

"So, who is your competition?"

She looked back at him and answered, "The Warblers and Hipsters."

"What stupid names," he scoffed. "Sounds to me like you guys should be fine."

"We are doing a pretty spectacular dance number with Brittany and Mike," Rachel conceded. "It makes Vocal Adrenaline's dance numbers look like preschool acts."

He grinned. "See, you've got nothing to worry about."

The moment felt eerily familiar, the two of them on an empty stage while her heart beat madly in her chest. She was sure that her silence spoke volumes to him, and she watched his eyes leave hers and travel to her mouth.

"I should go," she stammered.

Smoothly he replied, "Me too. I need to head to the office."

"The office?"

He nodded. "I need some transcript stuff."

"For your four, five weeks here?"

He nodded. "Never transfer hastily, Rachel. It comes back to bite you in the you-know-what."

"I won't," she told him firmly.

They walked off stage, him leading and as he rambled past the seats he tossed over his shoulder, "Well, it was nice seeing you. I was wondering if we would run into each other. Have to admit, I was a bit afraid of how you would react."

"Well, be happy that I am too heartbroken to fight with you."

They were at the door and he stopped, looking down at her as he murmured, "That doesn't make me the least bit happy, Rachel."

She pressed her hand on the door as she nodded, all business but she knew her eyes told a different story. "Well, Jesse, it was sort of nice running into you."

He grinned slightly, tilting his head in acknowledgement. "Always a pleasure."

"I think we ought to walk separately after this, though. If the team saw…"

"I understand."

She nodded somewhat awkwardly and then pushed the door open, turning sharply to her right and leaving Jesse St James in her wake. She let herself look back once, though, expecting to see him retreating. Instead he was standing still at the doorway, a half-smile on his face as he watched her walk away.

**A/N: Don't you wish this happened? Or something like it? Please leave feedback and keep the St Berry love alive 3**


End file.
